tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN5-V2-Ch5-Samyutta49
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN5-Mahavagga-ver2-Samyutta49 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta48) Next(Samyutta50) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:5.Mahavagga-The Great Book'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 5 : Connected Discourses on the Right Strivings(Sammappadhanasamyuttam ) {Samyutta-49}' '(i) Ganges Repetition Series Section (Gangapeyyalavaggo)' '651-662. The River Ganges — Eastward, Etc. (Pacinadi sans. Paschim-nadi)' At Savatthi. There the Lord (Buddha) said this: "Bhikkhus, there are these four right strivings. What four? Here, bhikkhus, 1.A bhikkhu generates desire for the nonarising of unarisen evil unwholesome states; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. 2.He generates desire for the abandoning of arisen evil unwholesome states; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. 3.He generates desire for the arising of unarisen wholesome states; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. 4.He generates desire for the maintenance of arisen wholesome states, for their nondecay, increase, expansion, and fulfilment by development; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. These are the four right strivings. 245 "Bhikkhus, just as the river Ganges slants, slopes, and inclines towards the east, so too a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the four right strivings slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana. "And how, bhikkhus, does a bhikkhu develop and cultivate the four right strivings so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu generates desire for the nonarising of unarisen evil unwholesome states; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. He generates desire for the abandoning of arisen evil unwholesome states.... He generates desire for the arising of unarisen wholesome states.... He generates desire for the maintenance of arisen wholesome states, for their nondecay, increase, expansion, and fulfilment by development; he makes an effort, arouses energy applies his mind, and strives. These are the four right strivings "It is in this way, bhikkhus, that a bhikkhu develops and cultivates the four right strivings so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana." (The remaining suttas of this vagga are to be similarly elaborated parallel to previous 92-102.) Six about slanting to the east And six about slanting to the ocean. These two sixes make up twelve, Thus the subchapter is recited. ---- ---- '(ii) Diligence (Appamadavaggo sans. Apramad-varg)' '663-672. The Tathagata, Etc.' (To be elaborated by way of the four right strivings parallel to previous 139-148.) Tathagata, footprint, roof peak, Roots, heartwood, jasmine. Monarch, the moon and sun. Together with the cloth as tenth. ---- ---- '(iii) Strenuous Deeds Section (Balakaraniyavaggo)' '673-684. Strenuous, Etc. (Balakaraniyadi)' "Bhikkhus, just as whatever strenuous deeds are done, are all done based upon the earth, established upon the earth, so too, based upon virtue, established upon virtue, a bhikkhu develops and cultivates the four right strivings. "And how, bhikkhus, does a bhikkhu, based upon virtue, established upon virtue, develop and cultivate the four right strivings? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu generates desire for the nonarising of unarisen evil unwholesome states; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. He generates desire for the abandoning of arisen evil unwholesome states.... He generates desire for the arising of unarisen wholesome states .... He generates desire for the maintenance of arisen wholesome states, for their nondecay, increase, expansion, and fulfilment by development; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. These are the four right strivings. "It is in this way, bhikkhus, that a bhikkhu, based upon virtue, established upon virtue, develops and cultivates the four right strivings." (To be elaborated parallel to previous 149-160.) Strenuous, seeds, and nagas. The tree, the pot, the spike. The sky, and two on clouds. The ship, guest house, and river. ---- ---- '(iv) Searches (Esana)' '685-694. Searches, Etc. (Esanadi)' "Bhikkhus, there are these three searches. What three? The search for sensual pleasure, the search for existence, the search for a holy celibate life(brahmacariya). These are the three searches. The four right strivings are to be developed for direct knowledge of these three searches, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning. "What four? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu generates desire for the nonarising of unarisen evil unwholesome states ... for the maintenance of arisen wholesome states, for their nondecay, increase, expansion, and fulfilment by development; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. "These four right strivings are to be developed for the direct knowledge of these three searches, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning." (To be elaborated parallel to previous 161-170.) Searches, discriminations, taints. Kinds of existence, threefold suffering. Barrenness, stains, and troubles. Sensations(vedana), craving, and thirst. ---- ---- '(v) Floods Section (Oghavaggo)' '695-704. Floods,Higher Fetters Etc. (Oghadi)' (To be elaborated parallel to previous 171-179.) “Bhikkhus, there are these five higher fetters. What five? Lust for form, lust for the formless, conceit, restlessness, ignorance. These are the five higher fetters. The four right strivings are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning. “What four? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu generates desire for the nonarising of unarisen evil unwholesome states ... for the maintenance of arisen wholesome states, for their nondecay, increase, expansion, and fulfilment by development; he makes an effort, arouses energy, applies his mind, and strives. “These four right strivings are to be developed for the direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning." Floods, bonds, kinds of clinging. Knots, and underlying tendencies. Cords of sensual pleasure, hindrances. Aggregates, fetters lower and higher.